With billions of networked devices connected as part of an Internet of things (IoT), further development may rely on data been generated by these devices. Increased productivity may be based on the analysis of the collected data to meaningful information. Such analysis may be done by other networked devices (e.g., P2P mesh), backend cloud services, or local backend services. This may require transparent and robust connections between any given device and the intended recipient. Security and privacy issues concerning this massive collection and transfer of data are indicated as well.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.